Sweetest Sin
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Ginny Weasley's obsession has far reaching circumstances.. as the pending bonding of Harry and Draco is interrupted by an ancient marriage contract... Life for Harry is never easy... Slash, HPSS, HPDM, DMHG, bad Ginny...Xover with Queer As Folk
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Sweetest Sin 1/?

Author: SeulWolfe/Calanor and Morganlefay1958

Pairing: Harry/Draco, Harry/Severus, Draco/Hermione.. and others as we go...

Fandom: Harry Potter, Queer As Folk.

Summary: Ginny Weasley's obsession has far reaching circumstances.. as the pending bonding of Harry and Draco is interrupted by an ancient marriage contract... Life for Harry is never easy...

A/N: This bunny.. plot has been bothering me for awhile.. especially since I got to watch my first QAF epi and all the fan vids.. and of course the fiction.. so here she is.. I'll update when I get a chapter done.. anything after Order of the Phoenix is very AU! And this is slash folks.. flames will be used as fodder of the fire to roast my marshmallows..

**Sweetest Sin**

Ginny Weasley.

It all boiled down to her and her obsession with him. Something, Harry Potter had thought they had worked out long ago. But now more than ever, he realized it wasn't. When he looked back over the years...he could see the tell tale signs that she still carried a torch or more like a large raging bond fire, Lucius Malfoy had said on more than one occasion these past few weeks.

But the look in her eyes, it was more like a madness.

They had tried everything to avoid what was taking place; to bring a stop to this travesty.

Only weddings were not supposed to be a travesty. They were supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Not this sham where the bride and groom were forced into a situation either wanted.

What may you ask has happened?

Four weeks ago, a scroll appeared at Malfoy manor while Harry and Draco were discussing the last few details of their bonding. Molly Weasley was standing in as Harry's Mother, a position she took too with pride. The Weasley matriarch and Lady Malfoy were as different as night and day, but they had one common goal…

…Harry and Draco's bonding.

That was until the Scroll tied in a pretty green ribbon appeared on Lucius' desk. It looked innocent enough; until it was read. Harry should have known it was bad news when it had the seal from the Ministry of Magic.

Nothing good ever came from them.

Lucius broke the seal and began reading the parchment. His face went from blank to angry in a matter of seconds. What it boiled down to was a marriage contract signed over five hundred years ago by the Malfoy and Darveau family Lords at the time.

Draco was betrothed to the heir of Darveau family.

Harry was in a daze until things started moving fast and furious. A very upset Hermione Granger came through the floo with her parents and an Elderly man following close behind. Lord Darveau himself with a matching piece of parchment in his own hand.

Hermione was the unknown heir Draco was betrothed to. She came running into his arms, a woman who's own world was also falling apart around her. Harry was numb. What words of hope could he say to his best friend? There was nothing he could say because his own world was falling apart.

How could something so beautiful as their love go wrong so fast?

It seemed fate had it out for him once again.

Didn't he deserve to be happy?

There was shouting, hexes and curses, but nothing could stop it from happening. Draco would not be making promises to Harry. Hermione's own wedding destroyed to Ron Weasley was nothing but a broken dream.

"Why didn't this contract show up when Draco and I applied for our license last week?"

No one had an answer.

But when the dust settled, Ginny Weasley stepped forward with a smile on her face and confessed that she was the one who found the old contract in her search to bring a stop to the bonding. To open Harry's eyes that he wasn't gay. That he was still in love with her. That they could have the family they had talked about all those years ago when they was young and carefree. Before Draco came and stole Harry away from her.

It was stunned disbelief from all around that someone would go as far as she did. Destroying lives to get to what she wanted.

Harry only knew one thing. Ron hated him. It was his fault for falling for the Ferret and not Ginny. Hermione was lost to him and nothing would change that fact.

Four weeks later, Harry found himself standing beside Hermione as she and Draco made vows fulfilling the contract. Magically bound they had to. Hermione came up with a solution to everyone's problem that even Lucius thought might work.

A soulmate binding.

If it didn't work, the contract would be voided. Harry and Draco would be married… along with Ron and Hermione, just as was planned.

Harry stood next to Hermione because of the fiasco; friends and family turned their backs on the both of them. The young woman actually had no one left except Harry, as he was abandoned by the Weasley's for sticking by his long time friend.

They only had each other and had to be strong for the other. Harry had held her through the night as she cried herself into exhaustion. Only a vial slipped to him moments before walking down the aisle from Severus Snape drove away the effects of the tears.

Only it didn't happen that way.

As Harry watched the ancient wizard chant, light candles and wrap ribbons around Hermione and Draco's wrists, his future turned bleak and dark. Green eyes met onyx ones; eyes that showed pity and sadness.

Hermione and Draco were soulmates. Destined to live and love forever. Harry closed his eyes as the bright light engulfed the pair, knowing that all the promises made during the nighttime hours would be in vain.

Promises to still love one another; to be with the other. It was nothing new to have lovers on the side when the marriage is arranged. He couldn't do that Hermione. She deserved, as did Draco to give the marriage a chance.

Promises he would not keep.

Ever.

**pqpqpq**

Severus Snape watched the green eyed beauty throughout the night. The sadness and growing despair, as Harry stood strong beside his now former lover and long time friend during the ceremony, and now the festivities; the meal, toasting of the couple and the first dance as a couple.

Severus had stood for Draco, his godson for his marriage to Hermione. What should have been a joyful occasion was more like a funeral. Tears of happiness were tears of misery.

He ached for the young man who's whole life was destroyed by a obsessive chit. He lost more than his lover, he lost who he called family cause they couldn't see past their own pain and betrayal to see it was one of their own who was the root of it all.

There was a time when Severus would have welcomed this event. Stealing Harry away from Draco for his own selfish desires. He had long admired the beauty of Harry Potter; his quiet strength, ability to lead and teach; a battered warrior who walked the fine line between light and darkness.

Severus relinquished hope when he found out that Harry and Draco were lovers, while he and Lupin trained the young man to fight Voldemort after he graduated Hogwarts.

He took all his feelings and buried them. Kept them locked away to never see the light of day.

But watching him across the dance floor, another glass of red wine in his hand, the ribbon that tied his feelings away came untied.

Maybe he could take all the despair in his heart and replace it with hope that all is not lost.

That he could love again.

That he could have faith again in himself, again.

He would wait. Harry needed time to heal from his broken heart and pain.

Severus would be waiting.

pqpqpq

Ginny was furious. Only days after the wedding, Harry had disappeared without a word to anyone. Number twelve Grimmauld Place was locked down. She had plans for that place. It needed a woman's touch. Especially if she planned on being the lady of the manor, she needed to get rid of Draco's influence in Harry's life and homes.

She thought they should travel, as friends of course. Then as they moved along, she could make overtures to him. Remind him that he'd liked women at one time in his life. Seducing Harry wouldn't be a trial at all.

Harry Potter had the sexy-shag-me look about him, with his boyish grin and messy just-out-of-bed hair. Ginny would make it her personal mission to cure Harry of his feelings for Draco Malfoy and the unnatural leanings that had stemmed from it.

Only Ginny Weasley would not find Harry Potter that day. After the door, of Malfoy House, in London had been slammed in her face, by her onetime friend Hermione Granger-Malfoy, she'd finally gone to Albus Dumbledore. Really. The woman should be happy. If it hadn't been for her interference, she wouldn't be with her soulmate.

She would be stuck with her useless brother who had yet to do anything with his life; a sorry excuse of a man with the temperament and mindset of a teenage boy.

Albus Dumbledore sat before her in his office at Hogwarts, his eyes hard and untwinkling. There had been no offer of the trademark tea and lemon drops.

"What can I do for you, Miss Weasley?"

"I'm looking for Harry. He really shouldn't be alone at time like this. He might blame himself."

"Ah... well from what I heard from your brother, Ronald, it was all Harry's fault because he was in love with _'Ferret boy'_ and not you."

"Well my brother has a short temper and doesn't see the whole picture."

"And what would that be?" Albus sat back in his chair, "Or would you like to know what I see?"

"What is that?"

"I see a conniving vicious woman who not only got what she wanted, but didn't give a damn who she hurt along the way. Like your brother, your family, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. Your only goal was Harry. I'm sorry to say, Harry does not, nor ever will, see it your way. "

"Well, you are entitled to your opinion. Do you know where Harry is?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"And will you tell me where I might find him?" Ginny was loosing her patience. Didn't they know that Harry needed her?

Albus smiled and it wasn't friendly. "No. You may leave now." He watched the young woman calmly, but angrily, get up in a huff, but before she could step out of the office, "And Miss Weasley?"

Angry eyes turned back.

"You won't find anyone here, or just about anywhere, who will help you. You broke Harry's heart for no other reason than your jealousy, hunger for power and prestige, and selfishness. If you do not change, someday you will die a lonely, bitter, old spinster witch."

The ancient door shut behind her with an explosive sound. As Ginny made it out the front doors of the castle and down the old stone steps, she jumped when the large doors slammed closed behind her. Hogwarts wasn't happy with her either.

Harry was a favorite of Hogwarts—her precious one.

Ginny, feeling suddenly very unwelcome, quickly made her way down the path to the gates and apparated away.

**_TBC... _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Five years later...**_

Minerva was puttering around her office getting ready for the new term at Hogwarts, when a familiar snowy owl glided gracefully through the window and landed on her desk. She smiled at her companion. When Harry left England, he'd left his familiar pet behind because people would have been able to find him too easily. Both man and owl were despondent over the separation, but Minerva took very good care of Hedwig.

She'd seen the Weasley girl come to Hogwarts, in the beginning, trying to coax Hedwig from the owlery. Only the snowy owl wouldn't go near the chit. Smart girl. The last time she tried, Albus had forbid her from coming to Hogwarts unless it was for official business or for the Alumni gatherings.

Unfortunately, two weeks later, Ginny Weasley became a member of the Alumni committee, and immediately pushed for a reunion ball at the school, thinking that Harry wouldn't miss an opportunity to see his friends.

She was greatly disappointed once again.

Harry sent a letter with Hermione, containing a message for everyone, letting them know how much he missed them and wished them well with their futures. He wasn't able to attend for personal reasons at this time, but he would see them someday, when he was ready.

Minerva and her star pupil had done a lot of talking over the past five years, especially in the beginning when Harry first fled the country. In the same manner as Severus had done for Draco. It was a letter from Harry, to both Draco and Hermione, that helped heal them and draw closer together to finally make things work for them.

He told them that magic doesn't lie. And the magic said they were soulmates, they were destined to love forever and were both part of a whole. All they had to do was slow down and make it work. He loved them both and cherished their friendship but they had to make things work, if only to prove to the world and the Weasley's that they were in love. And they had, Minerva was happy to note. She was the godmother of their first child as Harry was godfather, _by defacto._

But Harry still hadn't returned to England. That was, until the owl post had come late last night from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ginny Weasley, if anything was persistent in her pursuit of Harry Potter. Bound and determined to be the next Lady Potter and glean all the benefits that the title afforded in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds, she had hired a private investigator to track him down in the Muggle World.

Now it seemed he was close to finding Harry. That just wouldn't do.

Bill and Charlie had been forwarding letters, through Hermione and Draco, to Harry since he'd been gone; as had the Twins. But, unlike the rest of the family, they were never against Harry and Hermione in the beginning. They'd always known what Ginny truly was and what she had done in pursuit of her selfish desires. She was the epitome of the selfish Pureblood and the shame of the Weasley line.

Minerva was in the Three Broomsticks after the wedding disaster, and the brothers were trying to coax a drunken Ron Weasley home.

_**Flashback**_

"Harry Potter, my best mate. The coward. Took off for parts unknown. Not even a letter. Damn the bloody bastard!"

Percy tried peeling the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey from his youngest brother's hands, "And what was Harry supposed to do?"

"He should marry Gin! It's all his fault! If he hadn't fallen for the 'Ferret', then I would be with... with Mione. Ginny wouldn't have gone and done what she did, if Harry had kept his promises."

"Harry, didn't make..." Fred began...

"... promises to Gin," George finished.

"None of this is Harry's fault."

"So put the fault where it belongs!"

"ON OUR SISTER!" All the older brothers chimed in together.

_**End Flashback**_

The Daily Prophet was in heaven for weeks; from the aborted bondings, to the bonding and lavish Wedding of Draco and Hermione, to Harry's disappearance, and Ginny Weasley's interview with Rita Skeeter. How she saved The Savior of the Wizarding World from making a mistake. How she was sure that Draco Malfoy'd had _Her Love_ under a spell or potion. He was Severus Snape's godson after all.

The aftermath of that one interview was still being felt. Especially when Lucius Malfoy, and his entire team of barristers, came down on the Daily Prophet with a vengeance. Needless to say, Lord Malfoy now owned the Prophet and its reporters now thought twice, before putting quill to parchment.

Minerva opened the owl from Kingsley, and read through it--twice. Snorting, she commented, "She thinks she is going to find our Mr. Potter. She's not even on the right continent. Foolish woman…lucky for Harry." Hedwig ruffled her feathers and squawked, as if in agreement.

Only if she knew what Harry has been up to and that he was moving on in his life. Minerva smirked as she made her way to Albus' office. This would earn them a good laugh this morning. Maybe they should take a trip to see the boys. She was always up for a good argument and debate with Harry's new friends. They were most definitely _not_a dull bunch.

--

**qpqpqp**

--

_**Pittsburgh, PA...Three years before on a Friday Night... **_

Harry'd gone down to meet up with some friends he'd made since his arrival in the states two years ago. At first, he felt the odd man out in the little group. It had really bothered him at first... but now... he was just one of the guys.

Justin was the first one he met when he moved into the apartment building. The man's pale blond hair gave him a pang in his heart at first, but he lived through it. No one could or would ever come close to being Draco. But, Draco was a lifetime ago. He was moving on with his life now, as were Draco and Hermione. He was finally enjoying his life, far far away from Britain and the oppressive Wizarding World he once lived in.

He felt so free here, so alive; free to be himself.

The Dancing Dragon was an awesome place to hang out on the weekends; a place to get drunk and crazy, dance your cares away, or just wind down, have a beer and talk. They even had pool and darts, games one could take very seriously, or just play for the fun of it. Or, sometimes they would wander down to Babylon and indulge in the sexual frenzy and lust that all was the club scene.

Harry had been sitting at the bar going through Justin's portfolio, admiring his work, while the blond was out on the dance floor with his partner Brian. A shiver of premonition crawled down his spine. He had been feeling tendrils of magic for the past few weeks, but there were other wizards and witches who lived in his building and frequented The Dancing Dragon. They would often nod and go about their business. It wasn't coming from any of them. He was just Harry here. He was being watched again. He knew someone had been watching him for a while. He just assumed Albus had sent someone to keep an eye on him.

Out of the corner of his eye to the right, he noticed the man sitting in the shadows; a Wizard, like himself, but a welcomed and familiar magic. He just wasn't prepared for whom that someone was. He closed his eyes and reached out with his magic. His eyes popped opened when he realized who was sitting there, smirking at him. He wouldn't have thought there was anything in the Muggle or Wizarding worlds that would drag Severus Snape away from the dungeons of Hogwarts.

"You can come and sit next to me Severus. I don't bite... on the first date, at least." Harry picked up his mug of beer and took a pull as he watched the man, he had known since he was eleven years old, get up and walk towards him. As he watched, his eyes widened until they were the size of saucers.

This was definitely not the Severus Snape he had left behind in England; not the snarky man that swooped about, dressed in black robes, with a permanent scowl on his face. No. Gone were the high-necked waistcoat and billowing floor-length robes of centuries past. The man now walking toward him was hot.

The tall, and surprisingly, fit body was now showcased in faded denims and a deep red button down shirt, the long sleeves rolled up to the man's elbows. Long raven hair had been pulled back into a plait down his back, and he was sporting neatly trimmed facial hair as well. A pair of silver hoops shone from his ears, giving him the rakish look of a pirate.

"P-Professor?"

"Close your mouth, Potter. There is no reason to emulate a gaping fish."

Harry closed his mouth with a click of teeth. He'd never saw a sexier man than the one now seated next to him. In awe, all Harry could say was,

"What? No black?"

--

**pqpqpq**

--

Seeing Harry's reaction, Severus snorted to himself as he sat down on the bar-stool next to the young man. Minerva had instigated a shopping spree at Harrod's when he'd told her he would be visiting Harry while he was in the States, attending a Potions Convention. It had sparked an argument of grand proportions...

_**Flashback**_

_Minerva and her mate, Poppy, were currently in his wardrobe, 'tutting' loudly, as they dug through his clothes, throwing his clothes over their shoulders, to sail across the room and land in one of two piles. _

_Usable and rubbish. _

_The rubbish pile was growing larger by the moment. The bag he had been packing was now empty, its contents relegated to the rubbish pile as well. _

_Albus was sitting in an armchair watching the spectacle, sipping tea and eating chocolate biscuits-- His chocolate biscuits. There was also an open box of his favorite truffles on the table. And he wanted to know how Albus had managed to find his stash. He was going to have to change the location and the wards on it—again. The bloody man needed to stick to his Lemon drops. _

_"I'm only going to visit Potter. Not—not--prance around, putting on a show for him!" _

_"Severus Snape, for once in your life, just go with the flow. You can't go to the States looking like you stepped out of some long ago century. It works fine here in the Wizarding World, but not out amongst the Muggles." _

"_Especially American Muggles." Poppy chimed in as she sent another pair of his trousers flying. "And do stop frowning so, Severus, or you'll need to start using the Wrinkle-Away Potion you've been brewing for us." _

_Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes against the growing headache and the next words he knew were coming. _

_"You need new clothes, Severus."_

_He groaned inwardly. A shopping trip with Albus, Minerva and Poppy... how much worse could this get? He never should have let that thought run through his head, because he received his answer. Moments later, at his door, stood Draco and Hermione, all too willing to help shop for Muggle clothing. _

_Oh, he needed a chocolate fix and he needed it now. He glared at Albus as the man bit into one of his truffles. Reaching over, he snatched the box off the table and shoved one of the truffles in his mouth, as he closed the box and locked it in his writing desk. _

_Wardrobe and dresser, both practically empty, they readied themselves to go to Muggle London. Severus grumbled under his breath that he was able to shop for clothing on his own, and was immediately shushed by the witches. Before they exited his rooms, Remus arrived, his new lover, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in tow. Remus was more than happy to offer his suggestions for Muggle clothing, with a few comments by Kingsley concerning what he knew of 'clubbing attire.' _

_When had his life and rooms become a stopping point for all visitors at Hogwarts? Forget the chocolate, someone hand him a bottle of Old Ogden's. _

_"I'm attending a potions convention and delivering one of Hedwig's chicks, if you've forgotten. This is not a social visit, nor a fashion ball. What style of attire I am wearing is of no importance." _

_"Wizards in the States don't dress like we do here, Uncle Severus," Draco said stepping into the fray with Minerva and Poppy. "And what happened to the clothes Father and Mother bought you over the years?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, reminiscent of his Godfather. _

_Severus glared, not that it had any affect on his godson, and replied with a grimace. "In the back of the closet."_

_Draco's eyes lit up. Mother and Father always had good taste in clothing. There was hope yet! _

_Minerva walked around Severus, looking him up and down. "Maybe a haircut?"_

_Hermione frowned. "A trim. Just to bring a bit of life to his hair," she said as she reached out and touched the silky tresses. "It would be a shame to cut such beautiful long hair. And maybe a facial, and wax his brows a bit."_

_Severus turned his head and raised a stunned eyebrow at the bushy haired woman._

_"Well not everyone can be like me," Kingsley said rubbing his bald head. "All bald and sexy."_

_Remus stood by his side, blushing crimson._

_Minerva and Poppy snorted loudly, and Albus began to chuckle._

_Severus folded his arms over his chest. "What makes everyone think I...That I like Potter?"_

_"Oh please, Uncle Severus, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him at my wedding. Not that anyone could, no offense, Dear."_

_"None taken, Love."_

_Hermione turned to Severus. "Harry has a loving and giving heart. That alone makes him even more beautiful."_

_"Well, it wasn't his heart Uncle Sev was staring at..." Draco smirked under his breath._

_"Don't forget the hair, Mr. Malfoy," Minerva added._

_"Of course, can't forget the " 'shag me now, please' hair."_

_"Ow!" Draco rubbed the back of his head as he looked at his wife who was smiling sweetly at him. _

_"Remember that's my best friend."_

_"And MY ex-lover, Dear..."_

_"And the future Godfather to our child or children. Mum said that twins do run in the Darveau family."_

_"Bloody woman..." Draco grumbled, before his kissed her cheek in apology. Turning back to the smirking group, he smoothed his robes and flipped his long hair over his shoulders. "I suggest we go to London."_

_"Harrod's of London is one of the best places to shop. My father and grandfather go there all the time," Hermione added. "They will even give us a personal changing room to use, so Severus won't be embarrassed."_

_"As if a lower level of embarrassment will make me feel the least bit better about any of this."_

_"Well, I'm all for a day in London. Maybe we could procure some more of these wonderful chocolates, " Albus said from where he stood eating another truffle, the box that Severus had taken from him and put away, now grasped against his paisley-clad chest._

_Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore wearing a pair of Khakis pants, sandals, and a blue, purple, and green paisley shirt._

_Severus looked to the ceiling and groaned. "Just A.K. me now."_

_**End Flashback**_

"What brings you to the States, Professor? I didn't think anything or anyone, could drag you from your dungeons."

"Dungeons? Did I hear the magic word!" Emmett Hunnicutt appeared; a whirl wind of movement and all Queen. "And who is this darling man? Have you been hiding him in your apartment, Harry Potter? He's all dark, sexy, and mysterious."

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers. "Professor Severus Snape," he croaked out, "this is Emmett Hunnicutt."

"Mr. Hunnicutt." Severus replied, quirking an eyebrow at the flamboyant young man.

"And a voice to match! I just love the deep baritone and sexy accent." The tall thin Southern boy shivered, as his gaze moved over Severus hungrily. "Mmmm... yes. Just scrumptious...!"

As always, Harry wanted to cross his eyes when Emmett was around. Though he liked Emmett very much, the man was a presence all his own. His very presence owned the room and his world.

"Brian! Justin! Michael! Ben! Come over here. Harry has company from across the Pond!"

"Bloody Hell," Harry whispered. Here was the stuff of wet dreams sitting next to him, and Emmett has to call in the Calvary. Not he couldn't take care of himself. He proved he could, repeatedly, the years.

"Professor..."

"Severus, Mr. Potter."

Harry turned back to his Professor--no, Severus. "Only, if you call me Harry."

"Oh I will--Harry," the man purred.

Shivers ran down Harry's back as he let the chocolate and whiskey-laced voice flow over his body. How the hell did he make it through Potion's class during his Sixth and Seventh Years?

"Severus Snape? Oh! I know where I've heard that name." Emmett went on, "He was your Professor at that school in Scotland. The land of men in skirts, who go commando."

"Kilts, Emmett. And the proper term is 'regimental.' Don't let Aunt Minerva hear you call them 'skirts'. She'll take offense to that, and as a strike against her heritage."

"Oh, that lovely woman? Minnie just wouldn't hurt a fly. Not even little ol' me!"

"Minerva has been here?" Severus asked, surprised.

"And Aunt Poppy too, with Grandad Albus." Harry mumbled.

"Merlin. Albus too?" Severus replied. "Is there anywhere that ol' meddler hasn't been?"

"Oh! I just _love _Albie! The man's taste in clothing is _so_Vegas queen, but he tells _the_ most _wonderful _stories!" Emmett's hands gestured animatedly as he spoke. "I just wish he would let me give him a makeover. He'd look _years_younger!"

"Decades younger, most likely..." Severus mumbled only loud enough for Harry's ears, causing the younger man to almost choke as he stifled a snort of amusement.

The rest of the group joined them at that point, Brian's eyes roaming appreciatively and hungrily over the tall dark Brit sitting next to Harry. "Hmmm... it's about time we got some fresh tail in this place. And international cuisine, no less. I always have appreciated variety." He grinned in his most appealing manner, and stuck out his hand, as he stepped into Severus' personal space. "Brian. Brian Kinney. You?"

Harry leaned in at that point, with a glint in his eye. "Will eat you alive and spit you out in little bits if you aren't careful."

Severus looked down his nose at the egotistical young man, with the glare that used to send his students scrambling. Brian's gaze slid to Harry and back to the man, who's hand he still held.

"Mmm... sounds like an exciting challenge to me." He fixed Severus with a challenging gaze and released his hand. Ben snorted, as both Justin and Michael rolled their eyes.

"Branching out, Brian? Now that you've slept with every gay man in Pittsburgh, and several outside of the city. Honestly, you will never change, will you?" Michael couldn't believe Brian's behavior could still surprise him after all these years.

"Not likely. The world would stop spinnin' and I'd start cravin' snatch." Emmett gave Brian a knowing look, which earned him a glare from his friend.

A silent shudder went through the group. Brian scowled as he turned toward the bar. "I need a drink."

"Harry, I must say, you always make such... _interesting_ friends wherever you go." Severus drawled, as he watched the others push through the throng of writhing bodies, toward the bar.

Harry flashed a huge grin. "Of course. I wouldn't be me, if I didn't."

--

--

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N:: This is all I have written for this one at the moment.. only a couple of paragraphs started for three.. This one shouldn't be all that long..**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews.. They tell me I'm on the right track.. and make me SQUEE!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Meanwhile Back in Britain... at the Ministry of Magic**_

Ron Weasley stepped from the lifts of the Ministry of Magic and followed the crowd until it started to thin out. He weaved through the endless corridors until he finally arrived at his destination. Ginny had owled that morning, asking him to meet her.

He found the door marked Department of Records and History. The tall red head hesitated before he opened the door. Ron had been doing a lot of soul searching lately. In the three years since _The Wedding... _and his best friend's disappearance, Ron had been feeling lost and lonely. When Harry first fled to parts unknown, Ron called him a coward because he just didn't make a stand and do what was right. Or had just fallen for his sister, Ginny to begin with, as everyone had assumed he would.

No, instead he'd fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. At the time, Ron hadn't minded. Draco had more than proven himself worthy.

The blond had stood with them at the Final Battle, helping defend Harry as he stood tall and proud against the Darkest Wizard of the Century. Draco had stayed at Harry's side while he laid in a healing sleep for a week.

Ron should have known then, that Ginny wasn't right; that her obsession with Harry was unhealthy. But no one wanted to see it. They were all too happy to see the end of the war; to see and feel the peace they worked so hard for, finally upon them.

He opens the squeaky door into the gloomy room, lit only by magical light. The smell of old books and parchment hung heavy in the air.

"Ron! Is that you?" Ginny called from somewhere in the tall stacks.

When she appeared with an arm full of parchments and scrolls, Ron felt a bad feeling pool in the bottom of his stomach. "What are you doing down here, Gin?"

"Why, looking for marriage contracts." She answered in an irritated tone, as if he should have known.

Ron closed his eyes. The glint in her eyes was scary and it unnerved him. Memories, things he'd thought were random, meaningless, suddenly started to fall into place, and his blood ran cold. "Gin, haven't you done enough damage?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "I love Harry. He didn't give me a chance to show him. He got himself mixed up with Malfoy." Her voice was low and cold.

"Harry made his choice. He told you long ago that he loved you only as a sister, not as a lover."

"Malfoy corrupted him and now he's lost. He ran and no one helped him. He could be hurt or worse..."

"Listen to yourself, GIN!"

"NO! Ron! I have to save him. Bring him back and show him what real love is... that...that... it's not with a wizard... not... Not with ANYONE BUT ME!"

"You're OBSESSED!"

"I. AM. NOT."

"Who are you going to hurt this time by looking for more marriage contracts?"

"What do you mean, hurt?"

"You don't even realize what you're doing, do you?"

"Oh please. Don't tell me you're still pining over the Mudblood?" She spat the last word.

"Ginny! What has gotten into you?! Moine is your friend! Why would you use that disgusting word?! Mum and Dad would be livid if they heard you!"

"What could she do for our family? The Weasley's are nothing. Its up to us to bring power and prestige back to our family. Our _Pureblood Family_!""

"Have you forgotten that Harry is only a Half-blood? That his mother was a Muggleborn!"

"He's from a long line of Potter's, an Ancient and Noble House. A name with power. Money. And Wealth. And, Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived! That more than makes up for his tainted blood. His parents had a fairytale marriage. Harry and I could have that too."

Ron back away from his sister and her crazy ramblings. Somewhere in his mind, he realized that Harry also seen this side of his sister. Not only was Ginny not for him, but that she'd never see beyond the idealized view the Wizarding World had of him and the way he was suppose to live his life; that he was more of object than a living breathing person, with emotions, desires, and yes, imperfections too.

It was something that he, Hermione, and Harry had spoken of one night before they left Hogwarts. What they wanted from their lives; their plans and their dreams. How could he have forgotten all that?

He was so heartbroken over loosing Hermione to the Ferret...no, Draco. He'd initially blamed Harry, his best friend, instead of the one person who was willing to destroy lives, if necessary, to get what she wanted. Even if Harry didn't want her.

Ron shook his head, "I want no part of this. If you want to ruin lives, do it on your own time and waste your life doing it. But it's time for me to go on. Hermione is happy, and I hope wherever Harry is, that he is as well and happy, and someday will be able to forgive me."

"What's wrong Ron? Afraid I might find a marriage contract that you'll have to fulfill? You might have to marry to marry Parkinson or Bulstrode. Or maybe Brown is more your type..."

"Pansy is already married and Bulstrode is engaged to be bonded next month to a Frenchman she met while traveling Europe. And, I prefer a mate that hasn't slept with half of Hogwarts and half of the Quidditch National League! And if, there is a contract in there, our ancestors would have chosen someone like Mum or Dad. So no, I'm not really worried."

"Oh that's right, Hermione was the only woman who would have you!" she shouted.

Ron turned and left the small room with a solid slam of the heavy door, setting the dust in the room to swirling, making Ginny cough. "Yes, but I lost her to a good man, who would treat her right. I just didn't realize it at the time," he whispered as he walked away.

pqpqpqpq

_**Back at the Dancing Dragon...  
**_  
Severus was feeling out of his element. The arrogant cocky young man, Brian was pulled away from the group by the blond, Justin. The others followed them to the dance floor, leaving Severus and Harry standing alone at the bar.

"So what brings you to Pittsburgh, Severus?"

"Potions Conference. And, Albus asked me to deliver your new owl." He sipped his drink and eyed Harry. "Do your friends know about..."

"Magic?" Harry finished. "Yes, they do. And it was quite by accident. Emmett's fault actually. He's a Squib and my boss hired him to work around the bakery. Ben and Michael had come to visit when one of the girls started flirting with Michael. She's quite clumsy and well she tripped while showing off and this six tiered cake went tumbling over. My accidental magic stopped it. I 'Obliviated' the girl and explained to my friends, so they understand. Justin thinks it's cool."

"Bakery?"

Harry grabbed another portfolio and opened it. "I decorate cakes. Speciality cakes with all the bells and whistles. Whatever theme or idea the customer could possibly want." Harry dipped his head closer to Severus' ear. "Muggles pay a lot for this indulgence. And it's one of the few things I learned from my Aunt that I actually enjoy."

Severus shivered as Harry's breath caressed his ear. The young man had a very lovely voice, now that he had matured. Severus found his mind drifting, wondering what other wonderful sounds could possibly be pulled from him, preferably under Severus' own expert touch.

"--a Hogwarts cake."

"What?" Severus was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when he heard the name Hogwarts.

"I said, Albus even owled me last week and asked if I'd be willing to make a cake of the castle for the Yule Ball this year."

"So are you coming to visit?"

"I'm thinking of it but I know I can't. Aunt Min said Ginny is still hot and heavy over finding me and ways of making me marry her." Harry looked sad for a moment. Severus felt a wave of jealously sting him. Even after all this time..he still pined over Draco.

"I miss my friends. Seeing Hogwarts. And I want to see my new Godchild--or Godchildren, since Hermione won't tell me if it's one or two. I'm happy for them. They finally found each other." Harry beamed. "And I want to see Draco being prodded to do the baby thing with Mione. I know she's not going to let him bring in nannies to care for their children.

"And my Hedwig. She's had babies and I missed it. Who's the Father? Aunt Min sent me pictures. The Owl you brought? One of her babies?"

Severus nodded. "I'm sure there are people keeping an eye on Miss Weasley."

"Kingsley said that Ginny is searching everywhere for me. She gets _Any_ leads, she's on it like a vulture. Obsessed bint!"

"According to Albus, the castle ejected her and barred her from the grounds of the school." Severus expression was cool, but there was mirth in the dark eyes.

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?! They didn't tell me that!"

"How did you come to be a baker?"

Snorting, "I got bored and decided to do some job hunting. The man who owns the place is great and he's also a squib. It's long hours sometimes, but it's fun. He loves Emmett. If you can believe that. Emmett keeps things from getting too serious."

Severus looked toward the dance floor, where he could see the tall slender Squib molded to the front of a much more muscular male, as they undulated obscenely to the pounding beat of the music.

"He seems to be quite the character."

"Oh he is. He finds himself on quite a few adventures as well."

"And does he drag you along on these... adventures."

Harry looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, as he seemed to remember something. "Let me put it this way. I went once... and that was enough. I learned my lesson."

Severus suddenly seemed very interested. "Indeed! And what, exactly, was that lesson? If you don't mind me asking."

Harry looked around, and let go of a put-upon sigh. "Emmett, during one of his job-hunting jaunts, decided to take on a private waitstaff position. Since they needed several people and I was looking myself, he talked me into going as well. Michael joined us too, since he had recently lost his job."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Well, neither did Michael or I, until we realized our uniforms only consisted of a bow-tie and white cuffs! A little detail that Emmett conveniently forgot to advise us of. Ron, Hermione and I got into some real humdingers, but that one.. well that took the cake."

Severus blinked. The vision of Harry Potter, messy hair.. and naked body in said uniform for all to see sent his body into hormonal overdrive. He shifted a bit, to ease the pressure of suddenly too tight trousers.

"Thank you again for the classes in Wandless magic, worked well when I cast a few stinging hexes. I was pinched so many times, I still had bruises a week later!"

Severus took a sip of his drink, more visions of himself putting bite marks on Harry's arse himself.

"Severus? Are you well?"

"Uhm...fine. Ah, tell me about your new friends?"

"Oh, lets see. Brian and Justin, are planning a commitment ceremony, but have had this six-year long love affair. Brian has a son named, Gus, he fathered for a lesbian couple, Mel and Lindsay. They also have a little girl, Jenny Rebecca, by Michael.

"Michael and Ben are together, they have an adopted teenage son, named Hunter. Teddy isn't here right now, but his partner's name is Blake, who is a counselor at a drug rehab center.

"Then, there is Emmett." Harry turned in his seat. "Emmett is... a dynamic and complex person. He fell in love with an older man. Took him on a world tour. The man died. Left him a big chunk of money, and the family lawyers would allow him to keep it, _ONLY,_ if he publicly denied their relationship."

"And I refused." Emmett had come back to the bar. "George was my greatest love affair. And I would never deny that to anyone! The man was an absolute gem, and I will always love him. Better to have loved and lost, yada, yada..." He turned to the bartender. "A Cosmo, please."

"And what is Drew?" Michael asked as he stepped up beside Emmett.

"Ah, on again. Off again. When he makes up his mind. We'll see."

Severus gave him a confused look. "What does this Drew need to decide?"

"Who he wants. If it's me.. or there is someone else out there for him. He's a virgin after all."

Severus raised a curious eyebrow.

"Oh! Not in the general sexual sense. But he's only recently admitted to himself, and to the public in general that he's actually gay."

Harry leaned towards Severus and whispered loudly, "Drew went on live telly and announced that he was gay and that Emmett, who was the Local Telly Queer Guy was his lover. _Then he kissed Emmett. On Live_ _Telly_!"

"That's _Television_ for you Yanks." Brian commented with a smirk.

Emmett grinned, flailing his hands around, "I am irresistible. Who can look at me.. and deny my beautiful body?" his hand on his chest and the other now holding the Cosmo he'd ordered.

"Where are you staying, Severus?"

"The Westin Convention Center. They've blocked off a section for the Potions Convention."

"So that's what's under Construction?" Brian muttered.

"We have a cake to deliver there on Saturday for some big party, don't we?" Emmett asked.

Harry was mentally going over what cakes were on the list. "Bloody Hell! It's the cauldron cake and the Potions tome, with the filled bookcase that was ordered. I'll be working on both all day. That Professor from Pittsburgh University ordered them for his big get together on Saturday. I hate that man."

"That must be Earnest von Knobelsdorff, the Professor of Potions at the University. Compared to him, the students would find me appealing."

Harry snorted in amusement.

"Well I find you appealing," Emmett purred and trailed a finger down Severus arm.

Severus grasped Emmett's hand and placed it on the bar. "Be as it may, Mr. Honeycutt, I have only just made your acquaintance, and do not as yet, _know _you. I also make it a point to not _'fall into bed'_ with someone I've just met."

Emmett wasn't about to give up just yet, to the amusement of his friends. Giving his widest puppy dog eyes to Severus, he leaned in and whispered innocently in the dark man's ear, as he trailed a finger down Severus' chest. "Not even with a very willing and appreciative bottom?"

Harry glared. His stomach tightened in a manner he couldn't put a name on.

Jealously?

Justin noticed the riot of emotions flicker over his friend's face as Harry watched Emmett flirt with the tall Brit. He moved forward and grasped Emmett's arm. "Come on, Em. Leave the poor man alone. Sometimes I think you take Southern Hospitality a bit too far."

Watching Justin and thankful for the interception, Harry decided he needed to do some serious pondering and self-reflection.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweetest Sin**

** Chapter 4**

-0-

-0-

_**Back in Britain...**_

Ron exited the Underground near London Bridge and made his way towards the Borough Market. He was hungry and upset. Food always seem to comfort him in times like these.

Harry would be laughing at him right now, seeing him enjoying himself in a Muggle part of London. When, as they were growing up, anything Muggle confused him; that he thought that magic was so much better. Well times change. As he browsed the shops and outside stalls, his mind wandered to recent events. His sister was too far gone to really be helped. When she finally fell, it would be hard and fast.

And he now pondered what would happen if she found a marriage contract for a Weasley and for another magical family other than Potter, what would she do? At the moment, he was grateful that she didn't know the families Harry was related to by blood and heritage. That would just add more fuel to her fire.

He was jarred from his musings when he collided with someone who had just exited the shop he was about to enter. Looking up and opening his mouth to apologize, he realized he was looking into the large pale-blue doe-eyes of Luna Lovegood, former Ravenclaw and current Assistant Editor of _The Quibbler._

Ron frowned. "Luna? Fancy meeting you here! What are you doing here--in this part of London?"

"Oh Hello, Ronald." The girl smiled as she wrote something down in her notebook. "I'm in search of Wafflepuffs."

Ron crossed his eyes for a moment, then grinned. "Never change, Luna."

"Of course not. But I am in search of Wafflepuffs. Its a sweet that someone told me about."

"Is it a Muggle thing, then?"

"Yes, one of the Squib reporters told me about this wonderful sweet found here at the markets. And so much more." She looked up at him, pale blue eyes showing a spark of intelligence that most missed. "Muggles and their creations are really fascinating don't you think?"

"Yes. I come here all the time now. Got tired of all the teasing in school about how uninformed I was about Muggles and their world. When I think back to all the jokes that went right over my head... well, you know."

"Well then show me around, Ronald. I hear all the food is great and they have a wonderful assortment of flowers."

"Oh the food is great , Luna. They have this wonderful Paella made with chicken. I've brought some to the Burrow to my Mum. She loved it so much, I ended up buying her the cookbook for Christmas two years ago."

Luna slipped her arm through his, and walked with him. "Why did you really end up in London today?"

"Um, trying to clear my head--and figure some things out." Small spots of pink appeared high on his cheeks as he spoke.

"Ginny, then. She's causing trouble again." Luna replied, her voice calm.

He stopped and just stared at her. "You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to you doing that."

"Its the life of being all knowing, Ronald. But I will say this. Life has been good to you here in London. You've expanded your outlook. Your experiences. Learned to live on your own. I admire that." She smiled warmly at him and they began walking again. "Now about that Paella, I would like to try some, and some of the other fare here at the market, as well."

Ron smiled. His heart felt lighter for the first time since his life had been torn apart, by Ginny's scheming. Patting the hand on his arm, he lead her into the crowded market. "It would be my pleasure."

**-0-**

**-0-**

_**Pittsburgh, Pa: Oliver's Charmed Confections and Cakes...**_

Harry was rolling out chocolate fondant for the cauldron. He'd had already carved out the round shape according to his sketch. Next he would work on the bookcase and life size potions book. The faux books for the bookcase sat on the other table under a preservation charm. He could hear Emmett fluttering around the bakery doing whatever tasks had been delegated to him for the day. He couldn't help but smile. Emmett's sunny disposition was infectious.

Until he remembered him flirting with Severus last night, bringing back that feeling of jealously again. He rubbed a hand down the black Fondant to make sure there were no cracks or bubbles. He didn't like the feeling of something coming between him and one of his new friends, but he wasn't sure what to do about it.

Harry also wasn't sure about these feelings. He hadn't really gotten close to anyone since Draco.

When he first started dating Draco, Severus and Remus were training him for his final confrontation with the Dark Lord. He remembered a few times when he had noticed Severus watching him. He hadn't thought much of it at the time, with so much else on his mind. What, with training, avoiding Death Eater attacks, school, and all the time he could manage to squeeze in to spend with Draco, why would he notice. Now though, those memories begged for closer examination.

"Love, you're thinking too much again. That lovely man isn't going anywhere yet," Emmett said as he rushed by with clean cookie sheets. "I have to bake twenty-five dozen cookies to go along with your cake. The man wants books and cauldron shaped sugar cookies."

"Better you than me, Em."

"Oliver said you could help when you're done there."

"Yeah, right. After I've whipped out the five other cakes I have to decorate for delivery today and tomorrow." Harry rolled his eyes toward Oliver. "See if Stubbs can give you a hand."

"The cakes are made, all you need to do is decorate them."

Harry glared. "One of those cakes happens to be a ten tiered wedding monstrosity. The other is a sweet sixteen pink nightmare."

"Aww, come on Luvvie, swish that wand of yours then. You'll be done in no time." Emmett grinned. "Then after you help me with these cookies, you can go find that tall dark drink of man, and wave your other wand at him!" Emmett winked and waggled his eyebrows at Harry, as he balanced three large cookie sheets to the ovens.

"Em...you can't use magic on the cakes. The fondant doesn't hold to the cake. It slides off. The decorations must all be done by hand."

Harry looked to the wall of Doom, as he referred to it. The wall had all the cake orders pasted up on it, and it was currently full for the next month. He sighed, reminding himself that he was thankful to have a normal job; and not a Death Eater or Dark Lord in sight.

"The Xena wannabe and her girlfriend, have the cake with the triathlete theme. That one should be --fun."

Harry smirked at Emmett. "You're just jealous that they are more manly than you."

"NO one is more so than me!" Emmett declared with a dramatic pout.

Harry rolled his eyes, "And the Over-Forty cake. Hannah made the blown glass black balloons last night. So that part is ready. AND the cake for the Garden Club, the spinsters Baldwin ordered. They wanted it covered with edible and sugar flowers. The sugar ones are on that table over there, and the fresh edible ones were delivered this morning and are in the walk-in cooler." Harry groaned. He'll never go home at this rate.

"So should we animate these cauldron's so they bubble?" Emmett asked.

"The cake is going to be animated. Not the cookies." Harry nodded toward the back, as he levitated the cake he'd just finished, into the walk-in. "Oliver already picked up the dry ice."

When Harry returned to the work area, Severus was standing by the work table, talking to Emmett. His eyes widen, he was a mess with food coloring all over his hands and flour on his clothes. Slipping quickly behind a group of bakery carts, he cast quick Cleansing Spells over himself and his clothes. Giving his apron a tug to straighten it, he walked casually around the carts and toward where the two men stood. Emmett was flirting again. Honestly, the man just couldn't help himself!

But looking at the visage of Severus Snape, in Muggle clothing, he really couldn't blame his friend. At least now he knew what the snarky man had been hiding under all those billowing teaching robes all these years; a lithe virile body.

Even when they were training, Severus had kept to traditional clothing. But this was better; much better. Today he was sporting a polo shirt under a leather coat, and stonewashed denims with boots. His Hair was loose today, blending almost completely with the soft black leather of the coat he was wearing.

Walking casually up to them, Harry plastered a friendly smile on his face. "Good Morning, Severus! What a pleasant surprise! And what brings you to our little establishment so early in the morning?"

Severus was nervous, not visibly, but nervous none the less. "The Potions Conference doesn't really begin until tomorrow night, with cocktails at eight, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

Harry was taken aback at the unexpected invitation. The little voice inside screamed 'yes! yes! yes!', but it took him a few moment to find his voice. Emmett smirked, and reached over with a flour-dusted finger and pushed up under his chin.

"Close your mouth Luvvie, you look like a landed catfish. Tell the lovely man 'yes' already or I will let him take me instead." Emmett batted his eyes at Severus and purred the last few words as he spoke.

"I'll be delighted to join you, Severus."

"OH! there's the dear boy! Oliver just called us to tell us the flowers were delivered." The Baldwin sisters were a whirlwind of energy that belied their geriatric status. No one ever said no to them. Not that you could or would.

Miss Mamie peered around the corner into the work area, her sister, Miss Emily at her shoulder. "And who would this dashing handsome gentleman be?" Both women displayed the warmest of smiles, as Miss Mamie held out her hand.

Severus turned and strolled toward the women, Harry right behind him. He stopped at the doorway, as Emily moved to stand next to her sister. Harry smiled and indicated each of them.

"Miss Emily Baldwin and Miss Mamie Baldwin, two of our most loyal clients, please meet one of my former professors, and an acquaintance from Britain, Severus Snape."

Severus accepted each glove-covered hand in turn, lifting them in his elegant fingers and brushing a most delicate kiss to the back of each, while maintaining eye contact with both women. "It is my pleasure to make the acquaintance of such lovely ladies." He purred in his most proper but smoothly chocolate voice.

"Oh my, Mamie! That accent!" Emily fanned herself with her other hand. "I do believe I am feeling a touch of the vapors!"

"Gather yourself, sister. We have a party to plan. There's no time for you to swoon, dear." Mamie smiled at Severus again. "It is Our pleasure, Mr. Snape. Perhaps...you might join us for Sunday tea, in the near future?"

"It would be my pleasure, Ladies. But I do not want to keep you from your errands." Severus gave a small bow and stepped back to allow Harry and Emmett to show the ladies their cake and get the last-minute instructions on exactly where they wanted the flowers placed on the cake once it was delivered.

"Oh, Harry dear, could you make that delightful lemon tart again? The ladies just loved it, at the last garden party." Mamie spoke as she and her sister were escorted to the table that held their cake and Emmett brought the boxes of flowers.

"You mean, Mathilda Huggins ate more than her share last time. Not that anyone could tell, wearing a girdle on those thighs." Emily added, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Emmett bit his lip and swallowed a snort. He just adored these ladies. They reminded him of his Great Auntie Belinda Anne back in Mississippi.

"I can make you one, Miss Mamie. I'm sure we have the ingredients. If not, Emmett can run around to the corner and get them. I do know we have some fresh baked crusts in the walk-in." He shot Emmett a quick glance as he spoke.

"You are such a dear." Miss Mamie smiled.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Miss Emily?"

"Does your Professor bat for the other team as well?" The total innocence of her expression belied any misunderstanding of the question.

Emmett grinned devilishly as he arrived back from the walk-in, just in time to hear the question. "My dear ladies, that gorgeous man does indeed bat for our team. But he only has eyes for our Harry."

"And who wouldn't? Your beautiful green eyes and those lovely legs." Miss Emily answered, patting Harry on his denim-clad derriere. "And that hair! Looks as though he--"

"Emiline Virginia!" Miss Mamie looked flustered.

Miss Emily just rolled her eyes, and winked at the men. "Well! It's true, Sister!"

"He's young enough to be our grandson!"

"Well the pool man calls it 'shag me hair'. Yes, that's what he said. Young Harry here, definitely has 'shag me hair.' "

Harry's face was beet red and he was feeling quite warm, despite being used to the spinsters' frank outlook on things. Emmett's eyes danced merrily from where he stood behind the women, carefully cradling two very large pans holding prebaked pastry shells.

Harry smiled at the ladies and decided it was time to direct the conversation elsewhere, so he directed their attention to the cake as he opened the boxes and trays of flowers. Emmett set the pastry pans on the other worktable and began pulling ingredients for the lemon fillings, as Severus continued to watch silently from a corner of the room. He decided a blushing Harry was a very attractive sight.

_** Tbc...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweetest Sin**

**Chapter 5**

-0-0-

-

_**Westin Convention Center... Pittsburgh, PA**_

Harry carefully drove the black minivan into the parking garage under the Westin Convention Center. Professor Earnest Von Knobelsdorff had left a message with Oliver, saying someone would be waiting. As he parked near the delivery doors for the banquet areas, he searched the area for the staff member that would assist he and Emmett in moving the cake and other pastries to the convention area.

Not initially seeing anyone, he placed a hand on Emmett's arm to forestall him from exiting the delivery van. Old habits died hard and he wanted to make sure there would be nothing or no one to mess up all their hard work. Slipping out of the van, he closed the door quietly, as he sent out a burst of his magic to sense the area. When it came back clear, he nodded at Emmett then moved to the back of the van and opened the doors.

About the time Emmett joined him, two young stewards in kitchen uniforms came bursting through the doors, giggling, as they pushed a couple large food carts. The empty steel carts rattled loudly on the concrete, and Harry glared at them. They could certainly mess about on their own time--not his.

He wasn't too happy with this Von Knobelsdorff, anyhow. The man kept calling and adding to the order. He also wanted five dozen each of pumpkin chocolate chunk scones, espresso cannolis, triple mocha chocolate brownies with a nut mix, loganberry tarts with créme fraîch, and almond cream puffs as well. He knew the Dizzy Bean Cafe', down the street, was catering the beverages so there would be plenty of international coffee and tea to accompany the sweets.

Emmett was dying to ask if he was feeding an army division instead of a group of international scientists.

Harry ended up making the scones himself because Ana's kept coming out hard as bricks. Not light and fluffy. The woman really needed to learn to leave her problems at home so they didn't affect her work.

Harry wandlessly charmed the metal carts to roll smoothly as he and Emmett reached in and pulled out the large cake. He surreptitiously cast a spell to secure the cake while they moved it.

Oliver arrived just as they settled the cake and began pulling out the boxes of pastries and cookies. "There's so much sweet stuff here, my teeth would hurt for a month."

"Wouldn't you like to feed one of those cream puffs to your friend?" Leaning over towards Harry, Emmett whispered, "Or at least lick it off of him."

Harry flushed and turned toward the carts, putting his back to the tall queen. He was half-hard as soon as Emmett spoke, creating a most realistic and unsettling mental image. "Come along, Em. We need to get this all set up so I have time to finish the finer details of the cake."

"And make sure you look delicious for that gorgeous man. How did you sit in class with that voice?"

"Well, for the first five years, it was ripping me apart verbally, so I just wanted to get away from it. It wasn't until the middle of my sixth year, that things changed." Harry wiggled a bit trying to ease the tightness of his uniform pants, since his hands were currently full.

"Was there any other gorgeous men at that school? I love red heads."

Harry snorted. "I've told you about the Weasley's. All of them red heads."

"Isn't the little sister the one who is trying to make your life hell by trying to make you straight?"

Harry shuddered. "Yeah."

"Well, though I do love redheads, any strong body with a nice arse and a big--" Emmett glanced around and lowered his voice,--cock, will do."

"Oh, then you would have liked Oliver Wood, especially since you like accents so much. Then there was Cedric Diggory, poor sod. Such a waste of a gorgeous body and a talented mouth..." Harry looked wistful for a moment, until Emmett poked him in the ribs. "And then there was Viktor."

Emmett sighed. "So many men and not enough Emmett to go around."

Oliver snorted in amusement from behind them. "Oh, I think you'd manage somehow, Em!"

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was setting up the cauldron cake. He had done the knives and vials up in sugar. A few ingredients as well, only not anything that would be considered too slimy or bloody. A mortar and pestle with a set of dragon hide gloves were also a part of the display, all done in sugar as well. Harry was quite proud of himself.

"Impressive. I do believe, Mr. Potter, that you have finally found a knife worthy of chopping potions ingredients. It certainly appears sharp enough."

Harry pulled his hands away from the cake before the startle caused him to bump something out of place. It also didn't help that the velvety flow of that voice over him, had him hardening in his trousers again. Turning his head, he noticed Severus standing right behind his left shoulder. Merlin, the man was so close, he could smell the scent of him!

"Professor!"

"That is quite an impressive display."

"These," Harry pointed to the gloves and other items, "are done in sugar. Took me most of the week to get the gloves done right. The Moonflowers are my favorite. As are the Blood Roses."

Severus stepped around Harry and leaned in to get a better look. He seemed to be studying the 'books' in the 'bookcase'. _"Myrrdin's Potente Tinctures and Draughts, Encyclopaedia of Master Potions Acadaemia, and Hypocrates Physicus Medici._ I shall have to revise my assessment of you, Mr. Potter. It seems either you were paying attention in class after all, or you learned something of research from spending so much time with Miss Granger."

Harry rolled his eyes and went back to putting away his tools and closing the case. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment or not, but I will take it as such."

"As you should." Severus eyed the various pastries, especially the chocolate ones. Von Knobelsdorff had out done himself in making the arrangements for the get together. A local confectionery had finishing setting up plates of truffles. And if his nose was right, there were white champagne truffles somewhere in that mix.

"Severus, by the way, you're looking at Jean-Marc's truffles, I take it you still have a weakness for truffles in any shape or form?"

The older man groaned low in his throat. "Albus found and cannibalized my stash before I left."

Harry pinned him with a stern look, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "This is the man who uses the names of candies from around the world as passwords. You're slipping--going soft now that you are no longer a spy."

Severus opened his mouth to utter a scathing retort, and changed his mind when he saw the barely suppressed grin tugging at the corners of Harry's lips. He rolled his eyes instead and nodded.

Harry turned so he was leaned close to Severus' ear, "Sample all you want over there. I'll take you to his shop and you can buy to your hearts content. I may even have one of his order forms at the bakery. You can place a custom order. And I'll send a box of his lemon drop truffles back with you for Albus. He should leave yours alone, but only if you hide them better!"

A shiver ran through Severus' body, as he turned towards Harry, "I can hardly be held responsible for the actions of an old candy-obsessed wizard with an uncontrollable sweet tooth."

"It's clear Albus has no genuine appreciation of the finer attributes and experience of fine European gourmet chocolate and it's accompanying ingredients. Finely made chocolates must be savored. They should melt in your mouth slowly as they are eaten and savored, so the flavors mingle and burst, tantalizing your taste buds." Harry purred, then turned back to the table, speaking in a normal tone over his shoulder. "Not gobbled like Raisinettes at an Saturday afternoon matinee."

With his back to Severus, he had missed the sudden dilation of Severus' pupils, and the catch is his breath. Noticing that Emmett and Oliver had finished laying everything out, he waved at Em to start taking their stuff back to the van.

Clearing his throat, Severus regained his composure. "I had forgotten you were helping with this event."

"Oliver and Emmett are going to take care of the cake and pastries along with the staff provided by the hotel. So I'm all yours for the evening." Harry smiled. "I have my change of clothes in the van."

Severus shifted a bit thinking of a naked Harry nearby changing clothes. "I'll be waiting, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned. "Can't keep a man waiting can I?" The young man swept from the room, leaving Severus waiting for his return and trying to not think about a naked Harry Potter, since he wasn't wearing robes.

Harry returned twenty minutes later, strolling casually up to Severus. The taller man's eyes raked over him as he approached and humming in approval of his attire. Under a deep charcoal European cut suit, Harry wore a deep silver linen shirt, complete with silver cuff-links and tie-bar. A deep plum silk tie was knotted at his throat, and he wore deep grey leather dress boots. His hair had been touched up with a bit of styling gel, giving it a bit more of an organized chaos look. Harry smiled, and Severus was reminded of how startlingly green his eyes were without the glasses hiding them.

_**Back in England...**_

Minerva was sipping her tea quietly, thinking of the send off they'd given Severus. The sputtering the man did on the shopping trip to London. Grinning, she remembered how the man blushed when they were picking out new underthings.

Poppy gushed over the black silk briefs.

"Minerva, you look like the cat who stole all the cream." Albus dropped another sugar cube in his cup of steaming tea. "Care to share?"

"Reliving Severus' shopping trip."

Albus snorted. "Was quite fun. Never saw the man so flustered before, but he needed a good shove into the current world, and not in those old teaching robes he's always wearing. Had Dobby remove them from his rooms and replaced them all."

"Oh dear! Severus will not be happy when he returns!"

"That's if he returns, my dear."

"What do you mean?"

Albus sighed. "I have information from a reliable source that the Head of the Department of Potions at the University of Pittsburgh is retiring. They have several candidates in mind, and Severus is at the top of the list. He would have a lot of time to devote to research, and very little teaching, but a level of teaching that he would actually enjoy."

Minerva lowered her cup and narrowed her eyes at the Headmaster. "Albus Dumbledore... Are you meddling again?"

"For the first time, I'm not. Now, Minerva--don't look at me like that. I know that Severus has the ability to teach those who truly appreciate the art of potion making. And we know that he's always had a soft spot for our Harry. Both those young men deserve happiness. And if it's away from England and the busy bodies that live to make their lives hell, so be it. I won't stop Severus. I'll encourage him."

Minerva sighed. "That means we might need to search for a new Potions Teacher."

"Not a problem. I've already contacted the International Potion Masters' Guild. There are some very promising candidates available. Newly qualified Potion Masters and Mistresses. And even one or two from Hogwarts itself."

_**Ron's Flat...in Muggle London**_

Ron shook off his jacket and placed his keys on the counter. His wallet, his badge, and other identification came out of his pockets as well. Tossing his jacket over a chair, he pulled an ale from the coldbox and dropped onto the couch with a sigh. It had been a long full day and he was exhausted, but happy.

Ron took his current job, at New Scotland Yard, a year after his wedding to Hermione had fallen through and Harry had disappeared to parts unknown. A representative from the Yard, came to the Ministry of Magic, and asked for a few recruits to work with them in a new division they were setting up. It would initially be on a trial basis for one year, to see if it would work as planned.

The concept was to pair off Muggle Police Officers and specially selected Aurors from the Wizarding MLE, and use skills, techniques, science, and magic, to better investigate crime in any shape or form. Sadly criminal activity was bridging the gap between both worlds more frequently as time went on. New tactics needed to be developed to deal with it.

Ron jumped at the chance. His Father was all for it. His Mum, well, she was wary of the change. The red head knew that he needed different direction in his life and this was it. So change it was, and Ron had never doubted his decision since.

He was lost at first. He didn't have Hermione to help him with the Muggle side of things or Harry to share his fears. He had to do this on his own and stand on his own two feet. And he did. He was respected in his division and got the job done right.

Since his talk with Ginny at the Ministry, he had been doing alot of thinking. He needed to make peace with Harry and Hermione. Pulling the envelope from his pocket, he stared at it. It was from Ginny and he had received it at work. He'd been too busy to open it, and he was thankful they'd been staked out in the park, or he'd had a right awful time explaining the owl. Luckily, his partner was a Squib and understood.

What could she have found now? Taking a deep breath, he opened it...

_Ron, _

_I have heard that Snape has traveled to America for some convention. I think he's visiting Harry. I know he is. Can't they stay away from my Harry? Don't they understand, that he's waiting on me to find him? _

_Could you use your resources to see where he's gone? Even better, search for Harry? I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner? Or you? We could have saved so much time. _

_Owl me back soon, Ron. _

_Please!_

_Ginny_

Ron groaned. Bloody hell! He was not going to be used this way by her or anyone for that matter!

He needed a plan. And he knew who he could go to.

Albus Dumbledore!

_**Back at Hogwarts...**_

Albus set his tea cup down as the Floo activated and out stepped a familiar red headed man. Tall and gangly, but now a man in his own right, Ronald Weasley had gone out into the Muggle World to make it on his own.

"Mr. Weasley," Albus began looking over his glasses. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Coming to stand in front of the large desk, "I apologize for not making an appointment or calling first, but things have gotten entirely out of hand. And you are the first person I could think of to help."

"What is happening, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva asked.

"My sister. She's obsessed." Minerva snorted.

"Have you just noticed this? Because, Mr. Weasley, you are behind the times. We have known your sister is not just obsessed, she has one thought in her mind. And that's to possess Harry Potter any way she can. By any means. She does not have any remorse for those she has hurt or cares who she destroys."

"I know that now, Professor. But when this all first started--when Ginny found the marriage contract, I was hurt as well. I loved Hermione. I had planned on spending my life with her. And in one moment, a piece of parchment... _**A Five-Hundred-Year-Old Parchment**_ changed _**My**_ life and my best friends' lives. But I didn't see that. Only my pain."

Blue eyes warmed with empathy as they gazed at the young man. "Your reaction was to be expected initially, but you did move past it, as most would. So, you didn't see what others did. But now, you do, and you have come to me to help. In what way, Mr. Weasley, do you think I could assist in this?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Ginny has been at the Ministry Archives every chance she gets, looking for any link she can to make herself the next Lady Potter. She combs through the parchments and family histories. I thank the Gods that she has no idea how many families Harry is related to or has inherited from, or she might use those connections to catch him. But today, she sent me a missive saying that Professor Snape was across the Pond and she knows that he's visiting Harry. That everyone is working against her, keeping her away from **HER** Harry. And now she wants me to use my job and resources to help her find him. She insinuated that I should have done that long ago."

"She also told me I was better off without the M-Mudblood. She would find me a proper Pureblood to marry."

"It is even worse than I feared then." Albus steepled his fingers in front of him as he began to think.

"How did she know that Severus was traveling to the States? It wasn't common knowledge."

Sighing, "It seems Miss Weasley has friends or resources we don't know about. Are your parents aware of the extent she has gone to thus far?"

Sitting down in the empty chair beside Minerva, Ron sighed. "Dad was never mad at Harry in the beginning. But Mum... she was different. Ginny is the only girl, and Mum only wants what is best for her. And Ginny has only had eyes for Harry. When we were kids, Ginny always said her Prince was Harry and he would come and ride away with her on his white horse, just like the fairy tales. Mum just went along with it. She was proud that Harry asked her to step in and be his Mother when he and Malfoy were planning their bonding, but Ginny would rant and rave at home. It became second nature to all of us--even Mum--to just blot her out when she did."

"Hmm... Yes, I can see that. But that still doesn't answer my question, dear boy. Do they know the extent of what she has done since Harry left?"

Shaking his head, "I don't know, Sir. But I have a sinking feeling it's bad. And it's only going to get worse before it's gets better."

Albus sat back in his chair, "I was afraid of that." The aging man looked every bit his age at that moment. "I do believe it would be for the best, if you informed your parents and brothers. They, as well as you, will also be affected by whatever she does."

All Harry wanted was his life and Ginny Weasley was bound and determined to be a part of it, no matter what. The young man had done his duty to the Wizarding World, suffering many losses along the way, and then to have his happiness stolen from him again. Albus refused to allow Harry's quest to build himself an independent happy life, to be thwarted by one obsessive unbalanced young witch.

Ron had a determined glint in his eye. "Where do we start?"

"Start, Mr. Weasley by calling me Albus."

"Ron please, Albus."

_**TBC...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

-0-0-

-0-0-

_**Westin Convention Center...**_

Ivan Grigorovich, Dean of Potions at Pittsburgh University, of Pennsylvania entered the moderately-sized ballroom. The walls were covered in a dark rich wood, and dotted with elegant stained glass windows. Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling; their light sparkling overhead. He could smell the freshly brewed tea and different coffee's; the rich varied scents mingling in the air with the dishes and puddings that had been prepared for the evening.

Ivan gazed around the room, noting the different witches and wizards that had traveled from around the world to attend this convention. He was overjoyed at the response to his invitations to attend. Some of the foremost Masters and Mistresses in the world were gathered here. And from this crop of fellows, he would choose his successor. He'd already made his choice, but he had told no one. It would hinge on the individual accepting the position, but in the meantime, he would enjoy the theatrics of those desiring the position. As far as anyone knew, he would not make his choice until after this evening.

The University would back any decision as to his replacement. And he had already agreed to oversee the transition, during the following year; the first year for his successor.

Von Knobelsdorff had outdone himself planning this event. But Ivan also knew that the other man was aware of his pending retirement, and was maneuvering to take his place.

Severus Snape, the premier Potions Master in both Great Britain and Europe, was his choice for the job. He was exceptional in the field and was the foremost expert in experimental potions. The man alone could lead the next generations of Potions Mastery into a new era.

Now all he had to do was convince the man he could do the job...

_**Across the room...**_

"So, Severus, what do you do at these shindigs?" Harry asked as he came to stand beside Severus.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he looked at his companion. "I would hardly refer to this gathering as a 'shindig', as you call it. But, to answer your question, the latest accomplishments and new discoveries in the field of potion mastery are shared and discussed. New mastery's are acknowledged, and awards are presented."

"That means a very bored Emmett. I do hope I don't embarrass you tonight."

"You are not Longbottom, so there is hope." Severus watched Harry from the corner of his eye. "Though discussion of the number of cauldrons you have melted or exploded would not be recommended fare tonight."

Harry clasped a hand to his chest and appeared to swoon dramatically. "Ah, Severus, you wound me. My explosions were not as legendary as Neville's, I only tried to blow up my area. Now Neville, he was working on destroying the entirety of the Dungeons. Looking back, I suspect he subconsciously hoped to take your scary arse with it."

Severus couldn't help himself, and found himself chuckling at Harry's antics. "Funny, Harry. Very funny."

Harry took a deep breath. Severus' deep chuckle did things to his person that it was best to not think of in this crowded room. He turned as one of the waiters passed, and grabbed two glasses of wine. Handing one to Severus, he took advantage of the opportunity to get a better look at his date for the evening. He smirked to himself. Even in Muggle clothing, Severus seemed to prefer black.

But, Harry couldn't complain. The suit Severus wore was very flattering on him, though the European knee-length coat was somewhat reminiscent of his potions robes. But, that's where the similarities ended. Stylishly cut, the suit flattered his tall slender frame very well, as did the black linen shirt he wore beneath it. Both were set off by a tie in various shades of light blues, with a matching ascot in the coat pocket. Silver cuff-links, tie bar, and black boots completed the look. And a very delectable look it was too. Harry's mouth was dry and he licked his lips.

He tapped his glass against Severus', "Cheers, Severus. If I recall this particular wine is from Canada; the Niagara Peninsula if I'm not mistaken. A very fine vintage of Ice Wine."

"Yes, it is. I've enjoyed it myself only one other time. From what I understand, it is somewhat difficult to acquire and very expensive."

"Oh it is. But I much prefer a good Bourbon, myself. Tennessee is the best. Aged in oak. I'll pick up a bottle while you're here, so you can try it."

"Acceptable." Severus lip quirked slightly. "Though, should I be concerned that you may attempt to get me intoxicated and take advantage of my person?"

Harry licked the moisture from his bottom lip. "I wouldn't need Bourbon for that. Given the opportunity, I would just drag you to my bed and have my wicked way with you."

Severus' eyebrows rose as he stared at Harry. Well. Well. It seemed Harry had grown up and had gained confidence in social situations. The lion had finally grown teeth. This was an interesting revelation, indeed! Looking just over Harry's shoulder, he noticed the attendees being motioned to be seated.

"I do believe it is time we found our table. Shall we?" He motioned Harry toward their table, his hand lightly at the small of Harry's back as they walked between the tables. In the center of the table was a large platter of cheeses and meats. Breads of all sorts.

"Ah, they got their breads from Madam Kraus."

"How can you tell?"

"Use your nose my dear Potions Master. Only Madam Kraus uses that much garlic in her Italian Loaf. Her breads are quite savory, what with all the herbs and all. She supplies a good portion of the restaurants here in Pittsburgh. Look at the flatbread and Focaccia. To die for, my friend. To. Die. For."

"When did you become such a connoisseur?"

Harry blushed, "Well, having friends like Brian and working in the Gallery, with Lindsay, has...brought me into a whole new world. Its a wonder I haven't gotten fat!"

Severus smirked. "Indeed. Rotund you are definitely not."

"My. My. You look familiar." A gray-haired gentleman sat down across from Severus and Harry. "I believe I own one of your paintings. The Bearded White Dragon."

"Bearded White Dragon," Severus eyed his young companion. "Do you really think Albus is a bearded white dragon??"

"How do you know it's Albus?" Harry looked surprised.

One eyebrow raised in question.

"Okay, it's Albus, but the one I have at home has the dragon holding out a bag of lemon drops."

Severus just rolled his eyes.

"Its for his birthday."

"When did you begin drawing?" asked the gray haired man. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Frederick Reinhardt Reese."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts."

Mr. Reese shook Severus' outstretched hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Professor! I've heard much about your work with the Wolfsbane Potion."

"Your work on the Potions more directed towards healing the mind is quite astounding itself. The Wizarding version of Alzheimer's is becoming more common now amongst the older generations."

"Ah, yes. A variant strain of the Muggle disease. We have had much positive progress in our research though. I find my Muggle medical training has been invaluable. There are several parallels between the two illnesses."

"It's a sad illness. Watching people you know one moment, then the next you can't remember. Not understanding what stand up means. Or what a drink of water is, or what food is as well. It takes away everything and leaves nothing," Harry whispered.

"What was his name, Mr..."

"Potter. Harry Potter." He ignored the gasp of surprise from Frederick. "His name was Copper Hartman. Used to come down to the Liberty Diner and eat all his meals there. Didn't have any family locally, so he became a permanent fixture at the Diner. We knew something was wrong the day he stood in the middle of the Diner and asked where he was. They found him wandering down by the riverfront before he was placed in a home. Finally his daughter came and took him away. But it was too late. He had forgotten who she was."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Even the Muggle medical community has medications to manage the symptoms of the illness." Mr. Reese looked genuinely saddened as he spoke.

"He's gone, isn't he Harry?" Severus asked in a low voice.

"Yes. About a year ago. She brought his ashes back to be buried next to his wife. I can't imagine waking up and not knowing where I was. Lost in a world that is unknown to you." Harry cleared his throat. "My apologies."

Mr. Reese clapped his hands lightly. "Enough somber discussion! I do believe we are about to be served."

"It seems we are." Severus replied, as a waiter appeared to take their drink orders.

Three trays were set in the middle of the table. One was laden with the pastries from Oliver's. Another was filled with chocolates. The third was filled with meats and cheeses. A basket of warm breads, wrapped in a heavy linen towel sat in the center of the platter of savories.

"Pardon me. Are these seats available?"

The melodic voice drew Harry's attention to the people standing at his shoulder. A young slender Asian woman, dressed in dress robes with an Asian flair. She had long black hair that flowed down her back and ended at her knees. Accompanying her was a small Asian gentleman, very aged in appearance, but the glimmer in his eyes spoke of a keen mind. He was also dressed in Asian style robes. Both wore the emblem of the Guild.

"Yes! Please, sit and join us." Harry replied with a smile. There was something about the man that intrigued him.

"Thank you for your graciousness." The young lady replied as she helped her elderly companion to sit next to Mr. Reese, before taking the seat next to Harry.

"Please allow me to introduce us. This is my teacher, Potion Master Zhaohui Shirong." He nodded toward each of the other men at the table, before the young lady continued. "And, I am Shen Jia Ning, Potions Apprentice."

"Frederick Reinhardt Reese. Potions Master, Cedar-Sinai Medical Research, Wizarding Facilities."

"Professor Severus Snape. Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Severus motioned toward Harry. "This is a longtime acquaintance and former student of mine, Mr. Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet both of you, Sir. Miss?" Harry suddenly looked a bit flustered.

Miss Shen smiled. "It's Miss, Mr. Potter, but you may call me Jia Ning. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Master Zhaohui smiled and nodded, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his eyes twinkled in a most familiar way. "Yes. Yes. Very pleased to meet all of you. Yes, indeed." He gave Harry an intense gaze before his attention was drawn to Severus.

"If I recall, Master Zhaohui, you wrote a thesis on the use of the rarer magical herbs from Ancient times to create more stable and long lasting potions for the treatment of Cruciatus in War victims."

"Ah yes! I've also read that one. Very unique train of thought and theory, but very innovative. How are your current round of testings faring?" Mr. Reese leaned forward a bit as he spoke.

Miss Shen answered. "Master Z. has been working with a notable Herbologist in Britain, who kindly agreed to assist in the cultivation of the magical herbs. His assistance has made the latest round look promising. Perhaps you have heard of him? Herbology Master Longbottom?"

Severus barely resisted rolling his eyes. Harry grinned. "Neville Longbottom. Yes. We were dorm mates and fellow students at Hogwarts. Nev is a very good man."

"Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Harry Potter who killed the Darkest Lord of the age?" Miss Shen asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes."

Master Zhaohui leaned toward his apprentice and spoke to her quietly in Chinese. A look of humble dismay appeared on her face. She looked at Harry as her Master sat back and sipped at the Oolong tea he had been served.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies, Mr. Potter. It was not my place to ask you such a question. Master has reminded me that you cherish your privacy and loath undue attentions."

"No. No. Miss Shen. You have not asked a question that offends me. Yes, I am that man. But, only a man who happened to do something that was my fate. I am only Harry, an artist and a part-time pastry chef." He smiled his warmest smile at her. He didn't want her to feel bad. She hadn't done anything wrong in his eyes after all.

"Yes. Harry does avoid the spotlight at all costs. Quite refreshing, actually, considering some in the Wizarding World." Severus smiled.

The others nodded in agreement, as Harry looked at Severus in surprise.

"Lockhart." Was all Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah. Most definitely!"

"Ah. Gilderoy Lockhart. I've heard of him. He's in St. Mungo's Spell Damage Ward, isn't he?"

Severus' eyes shown a mischievous glint. "Yes. Permanently from what I understand, due to his own hand... fool."

Harry blushed and said nothing. Suddenly, filling his plate seemed an urgent endeavor. "You must try the olives. Mr. Geneso, stuffs them and then marinates them in extra virgin olive oil and garlic. He makes his own mozzarella at the shop. It's the round white slices on the platter there, next to the Fontina."

Severus gave Harry an odd look as he began to fill his own plate. He'd have to ask Harry what was bothering him as soon as they were alone. Lifting the bottle of wine he'd ordered, he filled Harry's glass, then his own, before asking the others if they would like to sample it.

**_Across the room..._**

"How do you think our little Harry is faring, Oliver?" Emmett asked, keeping one eye on the pastries he was serving and the other on his friend across the room.

The older man with a greying goatee, sliced another piece of cake, "So far so good, it seems. How are we doing on the cookies? Scones?"

"Everything is fine. Plenty set aside still. So, do you think our Harry will spend the night with Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious?"

Oliver turned to look at his younger companion, "Do you ever think of anything other than sex, Em?"

Bursting into amused laughter, Emmett set down the serving knife he'd been using and turned to his boss, setting fists on his slim hips. "Ollie. Of course I do. But I haven't seen Harry like this since he's been here. There's something about this professor friend of his, that unbalances our little Brit."

"I don't know. He seems fairly confidant to me."

Blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "Honestly, Ollie. Don't straight men notice anything!?"

The little man rolled his eyes. "Em. Tell the straight man what he doesn't see then."

"Oh, very well. Let me put this into words you can understand then... vanilla style. When you were younger, did you ever feel off-balance around a girl and not know why? Act all weird. Forget what you were saying. Forget your thoughts. Embarrass easy. Then, realize later that you actually had a 'thing' for this girl? Well, that's our Harry--only, he hasn't quite figured it out yet. This Severus makes him all haywire, like using your cordless phone too close to the radio when you call in to request a song."

"Okay. So Debbie is right when she says that Gay men should give straight men lessons?"

"Deb's a smart woman. Why do you think straight woman say gay men make the best girlfriends?" Emmett grinned and went back to placing pastries on plates. "Our Harry's got a thing for his friend and he's got it bad. But, I suspect the feeling is mutual. We will just have to watch the show from the wings."

"You my friend, are having way too much fun watching the action."

Emmett grinned evilly. "Someone has to tell the others how Harry handles himself. And it's so much fun to watch. Who am I to turn down a free show?"

"Sex-crazed voyeur."

"Clueless straight old man."

Both men broke into subdued laughter and turned their full attention back to their job.

_**Returning to the TABLE...**_

Harry picked up the plate of truffles. "Jean-Marc makes all of his truffles by hand. On Saturday, during the Markets, he puts on a show for the locals and tourists that come to stroll along the Strip. Uses all the finest ingredients. When our current Governor of Pennsylvania was holding his Inaugural Ball, he asked for these. For a Muggle, he works magic with chocolate and other confections!"

Severus for his part, knew he was in trouble. He wanted to take the whole plate and set in front of himself; cherish each piece, savor and enjoy. His nose told him that there were White Chocolate Champagne, Dark Chocolate Raspberry, Espresso Mocha, and an odd flavor he had yet to taste. "Which one is this, Harry?" He asked as he pointed to a group of truffles in the center of the serving plate.

Harry looked at the truffle, "Ah, Blackberry and Creme Brulee."

Severus sighed, as his mouth began to water. Selecting three of the confections, he placed them on his dessert plate and waited, while the others made their selections before Harry placed the plate back in the center of the table.

Harry smiled at the anticipatory expression on Severus' face. The man really loved his chocolate. But a mental image of himself licking some off of the tall dour man came to mind, causing him to take a deep breath. Blowing it out slowly, he kept his eyes on his plate until he had himself calmed again. Looking up, he smiled at Severus.

"Don't worry, Severus. I'll take you to Jean-Marc's before you leave."

"Am I that transparent?"

"You and fine chocolate in the same vicinity. Oh Yeah."

Sitting up straighter, he schooled his features. "Well, I cannot have the general population discover my weakness."

Stifling a laugh, Harry's eyes danced with humor. "No we can't." Snorting, he lowered his voice to a whisper as he leaned closer to Severus. "Its funny. You know, if Voldemort had offered you chocolate, you might have served me up as a sex slave on a platter."

Elegant fingers delicately holding a White Chocolate Champagne Truffle suddenly stopped halfway to Severus' mouth, as the man's eyes widened and he stared at Harry.

One dark eyebrow rose in question.

"I wouldn't have turned you over to the Dark Lord dressed up as a sex slave."

"Really?"

"My tastes are much more refined. You'd look far more appealing covered in almond oil and a breech-cloth."

"I could arrange that..." Harry began, just as he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and turned to see Emmett crouched just to the left of him.

"Harry, do you know..." Emmett noticed the slightly flushed cheeks and dilated pupils of both Harry and his companion. Smirking, he eyed them both. "My, my... I don't believe the wine usually has that effect. What 'have' you gentlemen been discussing?"

"Erm..." Harry's eyes darted to Severus and back to Emmett, as he cleared his throat. "Did you, er... need something, Em?"

"Looking for the sausage rolls and the shrimp puffs, Luv. Can't remember if we packed them or not."

"I packed them. Look on the bottom of the cart. That's where I put them."

"O.K., I'll check there." He started to rise, but dropped back down, giving Harry and Severus a mischievous grin. "I suggest you table the conversation for the time being, gentlemen, until you can escape to somewhere more appropriate--and conducive to continue such a 'heated' discussion." He winked at them both and was gone.

Harry sputtered as his cheeks flamed. Looking at Severus, he didn't know what to say. Severus, on the other hand, though his expression was blank, his eyes showed amusement. But Harry looked deeper, and saw a heat, arousal.

Oh, tonight could very well be the beginning of something.

_**TBC...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**_Back at Hogwarts..._**

Albus sat back in his high back chair. "Mr. Weasley, I am so very glad that you have finally come around."

"I should have said something sooner, but I was hurting too much. For the longest time, Hermione was the only woman for me. But like Harry once told me, that things never end up like we want them to. It shouldn't have taken me so long to see what was really happening around me. But it did. Just blame me being for being stubborn."

"You wouldn't be the son of Molly Prewett Weasley, if you weren't so stubborn, Ronald," Minerva stated, a small smirk evident on her face.

"What should we do then? Ginny is uncontrollable in her pursuit of Harry. I don't know what to do. She's down in the Archives day and night, searching. I've heard others speaking about her, and some have approached me directly."

"Ronald, maybe we should contact your Father. He is still the Head of the Weasley Family, and as the husband of the Regent of the Prewett Family, he would also be in control of finding marriage contracts --for both families."

"I had thought of that, but, I--I mean, my brothers and I--had been hoping we could bring her under control without upsetting Mum and Dad."

"I think it has gone beyond their control. Let's fire call your Father and explain the situation. I fear if we don't act soon, she will be on the next portkey to America looking for Harry."

Ron nodded, looking worried. Albus rose and approached the fireplace in the corner of his office.

**_At the Hotel..._**

As the convention dinner was breaking up, Harry made his way over towards Em and Oliver, shedding his suit jacket, to help in the clean up, "What do you need me to do?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Oliver began. "Everything is done. Why don't you take that friend of yours somewhere and have some fun."

"It's Superhero Night at Babylon." Emmett piped in, giving his most winning smile as he waggled his eyebrows. "That should be fun."

Harry closed his eyes and shuddered. "Eww. I'm not into the super hero scene." He mumbled, as he slipped his suit jacket back on.

"Indeed." Severus gave Harry an understanding look. "Let us go for a stroll, Harry. We can talk." He turned to the other men and inclined his head. "Good evening, gentlemen. Safe travel."

Taking Harry's elbow, he guided the younger man through the main lobby and out the front doors of the hotel. The cool evening air felt wonderful on Harry's heated cheeks.

Harry linked his arm with Severus' as they strolled past the chic storefronts, away from the Hotel. "Do you often think that things happen for reasons beyond our control? I mean, I was all set to spend my life with Draco and that was ripped away from me. Now he and Hermione are very happy and awaiting their first child.. or children. She won't tell me."

"One would think, after everything you have been through because of the Dar--Voldemort, in your brief life, you would not feel a need to ask that particular question." Severus replied smoothly, no reprisal evident in his tone.

"Once in awhile, going over one's life and realizing that it's a good life even though it's not what one had planned is a good thing. I'm happy doing what I'm doing. Even though, Albus, given his way, would have me teaching Defense, but its not the path I chose. Or had chosen before."

Severus looked at Harry and quirked an eyebrow. "You have evidently spent some time contemplating this. I do agree that one's life rarely becomes exactly as planned, but there are times when something good can grow anew from a painful or disappointing experience."

"I was always someone that the Wizarding World either placed on a pedestal to praise, or hated and scorned. I wasn't normal in either world, Wizard or Muggle. When I left, after the--Ginny fiasco, I didn't have a direction. I just went where I could and ended up here. And here, I found a freedom I never knew. I found my happiness. Here, I can be just me--Harry."

Severus reached over and patted the hand on his arm, as he turned to Harry. "I will admit my failings in falsely assuming you enjoyed the attention, the publicity, and the celebrity status, during your early years. I later learned how wrong I was. And seeing you here. Among these Yankee Muggles. I've had yet more time to truly observe you. And I am truly sorry for my misconceptions and the accompanying treatment. For you are one of the most humble, and caring individuals I have had the fortune to know. Will you forgive me, Harry?"

Harry stopped and turned towards Severus with a small smile on his face. "I forgave you a very long time ago, Severus."

Severus gave Harry a small nod. "Thank you, Harry. That means more to me than you know."

Harry leaned up and whispered, "Hold on, Severus. I'll take us to a nice friendly little place I know, to have a good cuppa."

Severus blinked and remained silent, a wary half-hearted glare on his face. The imp was up to something.

Harry smiled as he closed his eyes, his arm still linked to his companion's, though he gripped it a bit tighter. With a pop, they disappeared to reappear in a dark alley, the sounds of passing traffic and pedestrians close by. Severus looked around, subconsciously sizing up the safety of their surroundings.

"Don't worry, Severus. I've set wards on this alley. No one can see us or enter here. I placed them two years ago when someone tried to attack the mother of one of my friends. She owns the place now."

"Indeed. Very wise."

"You know me. I have a 'hero saving the day' thing. And Debbie reminds me too much of Molly Weasley, to not try to protect her.

"Molly Weasley?"

"Well, Molly with a sarcastic mouth and a wardrobe that reminds me a bit too much of Albus' robes."

Severus' eyebrows lifted, as he went a bit pale. "A frightening thought, indeed."

Harry snickered. He'd had the same reaction when he'd first met Debbie Novotny. She was not someone one would soon forget.

"Come on, Severus. You've faced other Deatheaters. Voldemort. Trelawney. Albus Dumbledore and his lemon sherbets. Randy teenagers... She doesn't bite. Much."

**_Hogwarts..._**

Arthur was sitting down for a nice cup of tea when the Floo flared green. Albus Dumbledore stepped out, brushed the soot from his clothes, "Arthur!"

"Albus! To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

"So sorry for not Owling ahead, but I have some things that need yours and Molly's immediate attention. Could you and your wife come to Hogwarts, so we may discuss this in my office, as it is a delicate matter?"

"Molly is just upstairs. I will get her and we will be along shortly."

Albus tipped his head, "Thank you Arthur. See you both shortly."

Arthur watched as the aged Headmaster stepped back through the Floo. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Molly? Molly Love!"

A few minutes later, Arthur and Molly stepped into Albus' office to see comfortable chairs and a fresh tea tray waiting. Ron stepped from the back of the room with Minerva on his arm. "Ronald?"

"Dad! Mum!"

Arthur stared from one face to another. "Ronald, what--"

Albus gestured toward the chairs. "Arthur, Molly, please have a seat and some tea, and Ronald and I will explain."

"Mum. Dad... It's Ginny."

"My baby? What's wrong? Is she hurt?" Molly was becoming frantic.

"Molly, dear. Don't jump to conclusions. Give them a chance to explain everything first."

Ron took a deep breath. "Ginny is out of control, Mum. She's down in the archives at the Ministry searching for Marriage contracts between Harry and anyone in the Prewett or Weasley Family lines, that she can twist for herself! She's determined to still have him!"

"Ginny loves him. She only wants what's best. If Harry would just open his eyes!"

"Molly," Albus began. "Harry doesn't love Ginevra. He never has. Forcing him to marry someone he doesn't love..."

"Ginny has wanted nothing more than Harry all her life, Albus. She's told everyone it would be his parents all over again. It would be perfect."

"Molly, surely you don't believe it is right to force Harry to marry your daughter if he does not return her feelings!" Minerva looked shocked.

Ron frowned and looked at Albus. Something wasn't right. "Dad?"

Arthur was frowning as well. "Molly?"

Ron looked at his mother. "Ginny's obsession is just that. Its an obsession. An unhealthy one. And my brothers agree."

"But they would be so perfect. She told me last night that she's searching the Potter and Evans' lines now."

"Molly!" Arthur snapped. "You knew?! You're feeding this unacceptable behaviour of hers?!"

"Dad? I don't think..." The young red head pulled his wand and with a few wand movements. "A Compulsion Charm. Ginny was always good with them."

Molly shook her head and appeared to be a bit dazed. "Arthur? What happened? Where--" She looked around the room at the others.

"Who better to have on your side, championing your views than your Mother." Albus took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Sorry Molly. We'll begin again from the beginning. What do you remember?"

"I'm not sure..."

Arthur was feeling very angry and just wee bit unsettled. "I can't believe I didn't notice!"

"I remember a scroll arriving at Malfoy manor. After that, things are bit fuzzy. Like I was looking through a window and no one could see me or hear me."

It took about an hour to brief Molly on everything that had happened since that fateful day the marriage contract appeared. When they were finished, Minerva called a house elf to bring a fresh tea tray.

Molly was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Poor Harry..."

"He's doing well where he has is now, Molly. But Ginevra's continued obsession and the far reaching consequences. She will ruin more lives if we don't stop her soon."

"As the head of the Weasley Family and Molly as the Regent of the Prewett lines, we should find someone appropriate for her to marry. I just never wanted to do that to someone in my family. But in this case, it will be an necessary and safe alternative for all concerned."

"I can help you Arthur. I have some contacts for someone with the magical strength to handle your daughter."

"Dad?" Ron began. "We need to move quickly. It's only a matter of time before she takes a Portkey to the States and begins searching for Harry."

"Ronald is right, Arthur. Molly, maybe you should continue to act accordingly until we can get things under control. She will suspect otherwise, and flee."

"Arthur?" Molly looked nervously at her husband.

"Albus is right, dear. We can't alert Ginny that we know what she is up to. It's best to do as he suggests." He turned to the Headmaster. "How soon do you think we will be able to--contain--her?"

"Dad, the rest of the family is ready to help."

"Well we know she hasn't found any contracts for Weasley's yet--or Prewett's, according to my contacts. If she had, then we would know by now. But to find one for Malfoy, she had to search back five hundred years."

"Maybe we can get Percy to close the Archives?" Ron asked.

"But then she would get restless," Minerva stated, and possibly suspicious.

"Hmmm... true. Perhaps, the order should come from a higher level."

"Madam Bones could keep her busy doing other things. Maybe a Ball? There's one coming up, I believe." Minerva refilled her cup. "I do know they haven't filled the entire committee yet."

Albus clapped his hands. "Splendid idea, Minerva! I shall Owl Minister Bones immediately. Help yourselves to more tea. Lemon drop anyone?"

Arthur sat back in his chair and pondered. How could things have gotten so out of hand? And he not notice? 'She's still my little girl, but she's not the same anymore', he thought to himself.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Debbie was smiling as she watched Harry chatting with his friend from overseas. Quite a dish, that one. But of course, he was gay. She snorted and shook her head. Of course... Couldn't one of her boys bring in a straight man --just once?

But where would be the fun in that. She looked up as the bell over the door jingled. Brian, Justin, Michael and Ted came strolling in, and piled into a booth near the windows. She hurried over, grabbing a few menus on the way.

"Hiya boys! What'll it be?"

"Pancakes, Mom." Michael responded, before Deb could pinch his cheek.

Deb scratched away on the order pad, "Scrambled and blueberry syrup." Michael nodded.

"Eggs and bacon. Over easy and crisp, with wheat toast." Ted smiled.

"Coffee." Brian mumbled, as he checked out the other diners.

She rolled her eyes. He was like a Tomcat in heat. "And what'll you have, Sunshine?"

Justin ignored Brian's wandering eye and leaned into the older man. "Coffee and some lemon bars, Deb."

"Your friends have entered, Harry. And ... Brian? Is staring."

Harry looked back over his shoulder and smirked, as he returned Justin's wave. "That's just Brian, being Brian."

"Well, I have better taste in my... men."

"Oh, he's not so bad, once you get used to him. Justin loved him and he loved Justin, though he'd deny it if confronted. No, he's just the typical gay man-whore. I believe he's slept with men in most of the states, and on several continents. He travels quite a bit."

Severus' eyes widen. "That's not very safe, Harry. That type of lifestyle can lead to diseases and death in the end."

"Brian always practices safe sex. He's dead set against 'barebacking'," Harry got quiet. "Debbie's brother, Michael's uncle, died of AIDS a couple of years ago. She's quite the mother hen and reminds us all the time to practice it. Even gives us boxes of condoms all the time. It can get embarrassing sometimes."

"She, evidently, means well and doesn't want to see any of you suffer." Severus glanced over Harry's shoulder to watch the woman chatting with her son and his friends. "You practice the spells you were taught, yes?"

"Of course, Severus. But I'm not one to sleep around or date someone I don't know. I like dancing and flirting, but that's as far as it goes--most of the time."

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course, but I can't promise you an answer." Harry grinned.

"Fair enough. Have you shared a bed with any of your friends? Barring Brian, of course."

Chuckling, "No. Not even Brian. He tried. But no. I won't come between him and Justin... and well he's a good friend.. but not what I want in a lover. And the others, they make great friends as well."

Severus tapped a long finger against his lips as he studied Harry. "And, what are you looking for in a lover?"

Harry leaned forward and smirked. "Oh, Severus...now that is a loaded question."

_** Tbc...**  
_


End file.
